1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor for a rotating electrical machine, comprising: a first flange member and a second flange member comprised of an electrically conductive material and arranged so as to face each other on a common axis with a space therebetween; a plurality of connection members comprised of an electrically conductive weak magnetic material and arranged at predetermined distances therebetween in a circumferential direction with the axis being a center; outer peripheral portions of the first flange member and the second flange member being connected together by the connection members to support induction magnetic poles formed of a soft magnetic material between the connection members which are adjacent in the circumferential direction.
In addition, the present invention relates to a rotor for a rotating electrical machine, which is formed of a basket-shape rotating around an axis and supports a plurality of magnetic poles on its outer circumferential portion.
In addition, the present invention relates to a rotor for a rotating electrical machine, comprising: a first flange member and a second flange member rotatably arranged around a common axis; a plurality of connection members being arranged around the axis at predetermined distances therebetween in a circumferential direction and bringing the outer peripheral portions of the first and the second flange members into connection; and a magnetic pole supported between the connection members which are adjacent in the circumferential direction.
In addition, the present invention relates to a rotor for a rotating electrical machine formed of a basket-shape rotating around the axis, the rotor supporting a plurality of induction magnetic poles on the outer peripheral portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biaxial output type electric motor is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-111963, wherein a toroidal stator having a plurality of armatures to generate a revolving magnetic field is fixed to a casing, a first rotor having a plurality of permanent magnets supported in its outer periphery is rotatably supported inside the stator, a cylindrical second rotor supporting a plurality of induction magnetic poles made of soft magnetic material is rotatably supported between the stator and the first rotor, so that outputs are taken out of the first rotor and the second rotor separately.
The second rotor of the biaxial output type electric motor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-111963 is comprised of two disk-shaped rotor frames brought into connection with each other by a plurality of stick-shaped fixing members so as to be a basket-shape to support a soft magnetic material between fixing members which are adjacent in the circumferential direction. However, in the second rotor, since connection parts of the two rotor frames and opposite ends of the plurality of fixing members are not insulated, an eddy current generated at the time of operation flows in a closed circuit comprised of one rotor frame, a fixing member, the other rotor frame and the other fixing member, giving rise to possibility of significant heat dissipation and energy loss.
In addition, the second rotor of the biaxial output type electric motor described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-111963 is comprised of a plurality of induction magnetic pole supporting portions that integrally protrudes in the axial direction from the outer peripheral portions of two disk-shaped first and second rotor frames arranged so as to face each other and the induction magnetic pole being sandwiched between a tip end of the induction magnetic pole supporting portion of the first rotor frame and a tip end of the induction magnetic pole supporting portion of the second rotor frame and fixing by a bolt. Consequently, the shapes of the first and second rotor frames get complicated to give rise to not only a problem that mass-productivity drops to cause a price increase but also a possibility of making fixation of its induction magnetic pole unstable if there is dispersion in dimensions in the axial direction of a plurality of induction magnetic poles to create a clearance between the induction magnetic pole which is short in dimension and the first and second rotor frames. Moreover, the shapes of the first and second rotor frames get complicated to give rise to not only a problem that mass-productivity drops to cause a price increase but also a possibility of generating significant heat and energy loss since the connection portions between the two rotor frames and the opposite ends of a plurality of induction magnetic pole supporting portions are not insulated so that an eddy current generated at the time of an operation flows in a closed circuit comprised of one rotor frame, a fixing member, the other rotor frame and the other fixing member.